Blast from the Past
by Infinite Alpha-Omega 1
Summary: What happens when mysterious villians appear in Jump City that only Robin seems to know? Will the team ever find out about their leader's past? And where are these villians coming from? Sucky summary I know, story is alot better than summary. Rated T beacuse I was to lazy to make it lower. Read and Review please! Second Character doesn't matter just put it there.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is going to be my first Teen Titans chapter story. It's probably not going to be extremely good so I apologize for that ahead of time. Oh and if some of the characters seem OOC then I'm sorry for that too. This idea was bugging me so I had to write it down.  
**_Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned Teen Titans or any character that you have seen before. _

Chapter 1

It was raining pretty badly outside and the Titans were all gathered in the main room hanging out since suspiciously for the past 3 days no alerts had come up.

"Ok I have a good one for you Cyborg, how do you get out of a building with no windows and no doors with only a mirror and a table?" Beast Boy asks Cyborg. The two had been doing riddles and mind games for the past hour.

"Um, let's see, only a mirror and a table?" Cyborg asks.

"Yup!" Beast Boy answers. Cyborg looks deep in thought.

"Friend Beast Boy, these riddles, how do they work?" Starfire asks curiously. She had been watching the two go back and forth for the entire hour with great interest.

"It's kinda hard to explain Star." Beast Boy says rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh." Starfire says sadly.

"Star, riddles are word games and mind games that are used to test the human ability to solve puzzles." Robin says to the alien girl, she immediately perks up.

"Oh I see, they are puzzles that you speak instead of do." Robin nods at the answers and goes back to the newspaper he was doing.

"Ugh! I give up! What's the answer BB?" Cyborg says after five minutes.

"Raven do you want to try?" Beast Boy asks the girl with purple hair in a blue cloak who was currently reading.

"No." She replies monotonously.

"How about you Robin, you know you want to try!" Beast boy asks his leader. Robin sighs and puts down the newspaper.

"Fine."

"You know the riddle right?" BB asks. Robin nods.

"The answer is, you go to the mirror you see was you saw, you take the saw, cut the table in half, two halves make a whole and you get out." Robin says without effort. This gets him some weird looks from his teammates.

"Wow, man how did you figure that out?" Cyborg asks.

"It was an easy riddle." Robin says quickly, he didn't want the team to connect riddles with Gotham.

"Ok well then solve this one, I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?" Beast boy asks grinning; no way would Robin ever figure that out. Robin just sighs and shakes his head.

"The letter e, End, timE, space, Every place. Again Beast Boy another easy riddle." Robin says sounding bored.

"Oh yea! Well then you give a riddle if you're so good at them." Beast Boy says sounding annoyed.

"Very well then. What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?" The team immediately begins talking to each other trying to figure out the answer, even Raven joined in.

"Well on my home planet there is a creature that Robin described just like that." Starfire says hesitantly.

"Uh Star, Robin doesn't know what animals live on your planet so how could he do a riddle about one?" Beast Boy says to the redhead.

"Oh right! Silly me!" Starfire says blushing. Robin of course goes back to reading the newspaper and filling out the crossword puzzle that he had been working on. He had already finished the hard Sudoko puzzle so now all that was left was the crossword.

"How could someone not eat, that's impossible?" Cyborg says annoyed.

"I believe we are overlooking this." Raven says a few minutes later.

"Need a hint?" Robin asks the huddled group of teens.

"NO!" They shout, Robin recoils smirking slightly. They would come to him shortly. One hour later to be exact.

"Ok I give up, what's the answer?" Beast Boy says.

"Are you sure?" Robin asks sounding worried.

"Yes man! Tell us the answer, it's killing me!" Cyborg says.

"But Cyborg how could the answer be killing you, it is not real." Starfire says sounding worried.

"Forget it Star." He answers.

"Oh it was a metaphor no?" Beast Boy face palms himself and Raven sighs.

"Well?" She asks.

"The answer is a river." Robin answers while writing on the newspaper. Beast Boy walks over and grabs the paper out of Robin's hands and looks at it.

"DUDE! You finished the advanced sudoko and the hard crossword puzzle! I can't even finish the easy sudoko!" Robin glares at Beast Boy and grabs the paper back.

"Yes I finished it so?" He asks testily.

"Just that's just wow." Beast Boy says.

"Robin how do you know all these riddles?" Raven asks curious to find out more about the team's leader who was still a mystery.

"Um… I am just good a riddles." Robin says quickly, this draws suspicious looks from his teammates who knew that he was lying.

"Oh really?" Beast Boy draws out the really making it obvious that he was being sarcastic.

"Yes." Robin says point blankly.

"Lire! Come on dude, you can trust us. I mean if it's some embarrassing secret we won't tell!" Beast Boy whines. Robin sighs.

"I do trust you, but I don't want to talk about it." With that Robin gets up and leaves the room. The team watches him leave and looks at each other.

"Great going BB, you just got Robin mad at us." Cyborg yells.

"I'm not MAD and I can HEAR you guys!" Robin says from the doorway, and the entire team jumps with shock.

"How did you do that silent sneaking up thingy-ma-hoosit?" Beast Boy asks their stony leader.

"Robin please, we did not mean to offend you with the question asking game." Starfire says flying up to Robin and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Star. I just don't want to-" An alarm goes off and the Titans rush to the consol to see what the disturbance was. "Titans break in at the toy factory." Robin shouts, the Titans immediately rush into action.

BREAKLINE…..

"Drop the toys and FREEZE." Robin shouts to the hidden figure. The Titans immediately light up their various powers and surround the figure.

"How about a little game instead. If I win I don't go to jail, if you win you can hand me over to the cops fair and square." The figure says smoothly.

"That voice, I recognize it." Robin says in an afterthought.

"Well Titans do you agree to my terms?" The figure asks. The team looks at their leader who seemed lost in thought.

"Robin?" Raven asks snapping their leader back to reality.

"Fine Riddler, but no double cross or I'll be forced to bring you back the hard way." Robin growls. The team was shocked at Robin's change in attitude.

"How did you know the guy's name?" Beast Boy asks.

"Uh, lucky guess." Robin says.

"Here are the rules, pick one person to answer my riddles and they only get one shot, same rule applies to me. Are you ready?" The team looks confused, riddles, what was this guy playing at.

"Robin you go, you are better at this than any of us." Cyborg says solemnly. Robin nods slowly and steps forwards.

"Give it your best shot Riddler." The shadowy figure steps out into the light donning a green hat purple mask and jacket with green pants and a tie with a question mark on it.

"Very well my turn first. I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and to breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?" The team gasps, this was a hard question surely Robin wouldn't figure it out. Robin just laughs and the team gives him a weird look.

"You're going easy on me Riddler; the answer is tomorrow or the future." Riddler nods at Robin.

"Very good Boy Wonder, I have missed your cocky attitude since only you and the Bat are equals to my intellect. It is your turn."

"What is in seasons, seconds, centuries and minutes but not decades, years, or days?" The team was amazed at their leader's ability to come up with these riddles off hand.

"The letter –n." Riddler answers right away. "The person who makes it, sells it. The person who buys it never uses it and the person who uses it doesn't know they are. What is it?" Robin frowns at this and the team begins to worry.

"A. Coffin." Robin answers in a soft yet deadly sounding tone. "What English word has three consecutive double letters?"

"That's not a riddle!" Riddler cries out angrily.

"Yes it is. You never said what type of riddle it had to be." Robin replies curtly.

"No fair! You used my own game against me!" Robin smirks at this.

"Do you have the answer or not!"

"No." Robin at this runs forwards and quickly handcuffs Riddler. He turns towards the team.

"We are taking him back to the tower, I will arrange for someone to pick him up at the edge of town." The team gives their leader a weird look.

"But why?" Starfire asks.

"This is not a Jump villain, he doesn't belong in our jail. So I'm sending him back to where he belongs." Robin say this while shaking Riddler a little bit.

"Dude, he was in our city, let the police handle it so we don't have to watch him!" Beast Boy objects.

"Head back to the tower, I will be back in a few hours." With that Robin with the Riddler in tow disappear into the nighttime leaving the Titans very confused.

**Ok how was that? I know it wasn't very good, but hey it's my first chapter story for Teen Titans. Oh and the answer to Robin's riddle is either bookkeeper or woollen (W could be a double U) Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok before I continue on with this story I want to let you know that I will not be able to write more stories next week since I will be at an overnight camp without a computer. So I'm going to try and update at least two more chapters this week; if not then you're just going to have to deal with it.  
Calliope: That last comment sounded mean.  
Me: Hey everyone meet my muse Calliope, named after the Muse of Epic Poetry. And Calli I don't care I'm tired!  
Calliope: Well then you could have just said that at the beginning.  
Me: Ugh. On with the story.**  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans if I did there would be a 6__th__ season. _

Chapter 2

"What place Robin takes this Riddler?" Starfire asks. Beast Boy and Cyborg were glued to the TV screen playing a video game and Raven was reading.

"Uh, don't know Star." Cyborg says. "AWW MAN you cheated!"

"Dude I did not! The name Riddler sounds familiar though, I feel like I've heard it before on the news." Beast Boy says while moving away from Cyborg who was trying to grab the remote out of his hands.

"I do hope friend Robin has not gotten in trouble it has already been 3 hours and he has yet to return to us to do the hanging out." Starfire says sounding worried.

"Stop pacing. Robin can take care of himself." Raven says.

"Yea Star, besides the Riddler wasn't even a challenge for him to take down." Beast Boy says after jumping over the couch and joining the two girls in the kitchen.

"Besides, if he was in trouble he would call." Cyborg answers putting away the game and joining the rest of the team. It was then that the team's computer announced an incoming message. The team rushes over and accepts it. They are shocked to see Robin out in the pouring rain looking bored.

"Friend Robin, you are OK? Did the Riddler escape, when are you coming back?" Starfire quickly asks.

"I'm fine Star, no he did not. I will be back in three days, there's a matter I have to handle _alone_." Robin accents the last word to emphasize his meaning.

"Three days! Where are you going?" Beast Boy asks excitedly.

"That is none of your business." Robin says with a tone that clearly states don't get me mad at you or you'll regret it.

"Ok, we can handle the city while you're gone man. Don't worry about a thing go do whatever you're going to do we'll be fine." Cyborg says calmly, Robin looks worried for a second as he seems to ponder something.

"Very well. Robin out." With that Robin's face disappears off the screen leaving the Titans to wonder where he's going.

"Ok dudes so where the heck is he going, and why will he be there for 3 days!" Beast Boy says exasperated.

"Beast Boy, if Robin wanted you to know he would've told you." Raven says in the same tone of voice she always uses.

"Yea but-"

"Leave it at that Beast Boy, everyone has their own secrets, and if Robin doesn't want us to know we need to respect that." Raven counters.

"Aw come on dude, don't tell me you aren't the least bit interested in where our leader goes off to!" Beast Boy says seductively (**not the gross way! Geesh!**)

"No I'm not."

"What about you Cy, come on seriously dudes Robin never tells us anything about himself and the stuff we do know is common knowledge!" Beast Boy complains.

"I don't know." Cyborg says hesitantly.

"Aww come on, just track him or something with the Titans' computer!" Beast Boy says.

"Fine." Cyborg turns to the computer and begins tracking Robin. The team even Raven crowd around to see where he is.

"No…" Beast Boy says looking shocked.

"I didn't see that coming." Cyborg says.

"Oh." Is all Raven says looking surprised.

"Why is everyone looking surprised, what is so shocking about where Robin is." Starfire asks looking at the map that showed the location of their friend.

"I never thought…." Beast Boy says in an afterthought.

"Wow who knew he would you know…"

"I don't know much about Robin, but that I am shocked to see."

**I know really short, but this is more or less a filler for the next chapter. Sorry if it stinks, I'm really tired today for some weird reason. So please forgive this horribly written chapter.  
Calliope: Forgive her atrocious grammar too.  
Me: Hey I'll have you know that I speak English good!  
Calliope: And there's the irony of it all.  
Me: Huh?  
Calliope: Nevermind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to the massive response I've decided to update! Yay, I'm going to Cirque du Soleil on Saturday so I'm happy! Anyways you don't want to hear me ramble about my summer plans so I won't.  
Calliope: Candy3314 thanks for the compliment and sorry but without cliffhangers the story would be over. But have no fear our cliffhangers will soon be over since we don't plan on making this a long story.  
Me: Yup, though I could probably make it 10 chapters long if I really wanted to, but I'm aiming for five maybe six. Sorry if again this chapter is eh… I am really having difficult time putting the story into words from my head, sigh oh well.  
Calliope: Ok on with the story!**  
_Disclaimer: Teen Titans doesn't belong to me…_

Chapter 3

Meanwhile…

"Master Richard, you're back!" Alfred answers the door with shock at seeing the young ward on his doorstep.

"Hey… just thought since I'm delivering the Riddler that I might as well visit, Bruce home yet?" Dick asks while entering the threshold of his home.

"I'm afraid not Master Dick he has been quite busy with work lately." The butler answers while hanging Dick's coat up.

"Ah ok." Dick replies casually while following the butler around as he cleaned the house.

"I hear you've gotten your own team, the Titans yes?" Alfred questions while dusting the mantle in the library.

"Yea, Beast Boy Starfire Raven and Cyborg are great friends and teammates." Dick says while holding a vase as Alfred cleans the pedestal.

"You and Master Bruce are both too stubborn for your own good, I've been telling him to write to you but he says that you don't want to hear from him." Alfred continues.

"Really? I miss both of you, sure Bruce and I have had are difficulties in the past, but that's the past. Honestly I was to afraid to write to you." Dick says sheepishly.

"You are always welcome to write to us Master Dick, we are family and family sticks together."

"I missed your wise remarks Alfred and your cookies, by chance would you have anymore or any at all that I could eat?" Dick grins at the thought of the warm home baked cookies that Alfred made him when he was younger.

"Sorry Sir I'm fresh out, but we can always make more." The butler turns to the young ward and smiles. "Why don't we get started, the cleaning can be done later no?"

"Yay, seriously, the Titans cannot cook at all, and I would be questioned to much if I tried to show them how to so I pretty much order take out every night after dinner since I don't eat anything they cook for the most part." The two then head to the kitchen to begin the batch of cookies.

Meanwhile…. Back in Jump a few hours later….

"What do you mean it's shocking, please what is so shocking about this Gotham that Robin is in?" Starfire asks impatiently, the team had been acting strangely ever since they had found out that Robin was in Gotham.

"Gotham is a bad place, ten times worse than Jump will ever be." Beast Boy says sullenly.

"Should we go and help him then?" Starfire asks curious to understand how bad it was.

"No, Gotham is Robin's and Batman's territory, no one goes there without warning and lives to see another day." Beast Boy says in a dramatic voice emphasizing the no one lives part.

"Are you suggesting that Robin is a murderer?" Raven asks.

"GAH! No I mean…. uh… GOTHAM IS BAD ok and only Batman and Robin are allowed to patrol there, not even the Justice League is allowed in the city without the permission of the Batman!" Beast Boy practically screams in annoyance.

"Star, Gotham city is Robin's home…" Cyborg says carefully.

"Wonderful, certainly we can visit, as Robin knows where we live or lived!" She says happily, truthfully the entire team wanted to see Gotham but they knew that it was a bad idea.

"Sorry Star but that would be a bad idea. One Robin would get really angry if he found out that we traced his tracker, two Gotham is extremely dark and the crimes are gruesome and three the Batman is terrifying from what I heard, and people can actually die after an encounter with him." Cyborg answers sounding slightly nervous on the last part.

"Oh, but what if Robin is in some great peril!" Starfire says determinedly.

"Star, if Robin wanted us to visit him, he would have said so. Robin lies under a bed of secrets and darkness, if he wanted us to know where he was going then he wouldn't have left without telling us in person." Raven says getting bored of this argument quickly.

"Please friend Raven, I am most curious to know where our friend lives. Surely he would forgive us if we told him we were worried." The team sighs; Starfire was using that pleading face the one that even Robin cracked under.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if he gets angry." Raven says before leaving the room to pack.

Back in Gotham…

"The team is probably going to show up soon." Dick replies while licking the batter off the spoon.

"Is that so?" Alfred replies casually with a hint of curiousity.

"Probably, my guess is that they tracked me from Jump and figured out where I'm going. Star's never heard of Gotham so she is most likely going to convince the others to take her here."

"And what will you do about it?"

"Honestly I don't know. They aren't very good at following orders if it involves one of the members' personal life." Dick says while laughing.

"Ah. I see. When do you think they'll arrive sir?"

"Three or four hours."

"Should I prepare for them?"

"Yes, but don't let them know I'm Robin, it will be more fun for me that way." Dick answers and leaves the room to go watch T.V. and wait for his team.

**Again super uber sorry for not writing, I've hit a writer's block in this story so this is the best I could do for now. Please give me ideas for how this should go. Thanks again and I'm am really sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the cliffy and for not updating, I lost the motivation, don't know why but I still don't have it, but I'm going to force myself to continue to write. So yea… Sorry for the awfulness of this chapter. So sorry for the long update period writer's block sucks majorly. Italics = thoughts  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_

Chapter 4

"Dude this place looks creepy!" Beast Boy says as the Titans land outside of Gotham.

"Um doesn't this place look similar?" Cyborg asks.

"It looks cool." Raven says while the Titans stare at her in shock. "Kinda like the makeover Rancid did to Jump when Larry broke reality…"

"That's why this place is familiar!" Cyborg practically shouts. Suddenly his arm begins to beep signaling where Robin's tracker was. "This way guys."

**A few minutes of trekking through Gotham's Streets Later….**

"Whoa… this place is huge!" Beast Boy exclaims.

"Uh who are you and how did you get here?" A mysterious voice asks from above. The Titans look up and see a boy with messy black hair perched in a tree (**No pun intended**)

"We're the Teen Titans who are you?" Beast Boy say incrediously, he wasn't happy that this boy didn't know who he was dealing with.

"Richard John Grayson at your service, you can call me Dick, and I've heard all the jokes." He says with a bored tone.

"Seriously? Dick?" Beast Boy laughs until Raven slaps him upside the head.

"You are one to talk GARFIELD." That shuts Beast Boy up right away and the boy laughs.

"So what brings you here from Jump?" He asks curiously.

"Well our friend Robin-." Starfire starts out.

"Whoa you guys know Robin! He used to work here disappeared now there's a new Robin…" The boy says excitedly.

"Geesh kid what a fan boy." Beast boy says upset. _'Why on earth does everyone know Robin it's not like we haven't help save the world a few dozen times!'_

"Who wouldn't be seriously that kid is awesome, wanna come inside?" The boy says all while performing a triple ariel summersault off the tree scaring the wits out of the Titans.

"Whoa nice moves…" Cyborg says still in shock.

"Grew up in a circus, parents said I learned to walk on my hands before I learned to walk normally." The boy slams the door causing an elderly man in a tux to sigh.

"Master Dick please refrain from slamming doors in this house."

"Sorry Alfie… I'll do better next time." The boy leads the team to the living room.

"Who are the two people in that portrait, the woman is most beautiful is she not?" Starfire asks after seeing the giant portrait of a redheaded blue eyed woman and a black haired sturdy built dark blue eyed man over the mantle piece.

"My parents… they're dead… accident…" Dick says in a tone that clearly says, don't talk about it don't ask about it, leave it buried away.

"Oh! I am sorry for your-." Starfire starts to say but the boy holds up a hand.

"Don't apologize." He says bitterly. The team recognized the tone, it was the one that Robin so frequently used when the team got worried about him.

"I'll get us some food then we'll see about finding your boy wonder hmm?" Dick says before leaving the room. "I bet he's a real actor..."

This comment got the Titans real confused; they were more confused after Starfire comments on how much she misses Robin and the butler winks at Dick causing him to blush.

**Like I said it would be crappy… I am really sorry I am considering giving this story up for adoption… Anyway if you've seen the Teen Titans Episode Fractured you'll know what I was talking about in the beginning, when Johnny remakes the city it looks like Gotham from all the animated and comic reproductions, it was so totally a hint to Robin. Also when he says Not me after one of the titans say we all make mistakes I literally screamed OMG REFERENCE TO THE REASON ROBIN LEFT GOTHAM! Wow really long author's note… Review?**


End file.
